Christmas Caper
by MCMGM
Summary: Jerry wants to ask his girlfriend to marry him. So he plans out the perfect evening.......or so he thinks. R and R please


Christmas Caper

Author: Siren Demented

PG:13

Characters: Jerry Lynn, David "Kid Kash" Cash, Sarah

Content: Mild language

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah

Two Weeks Before Christmas

Jerry Lynn looked into the Jewelry store's glass window, trying to pick out the perfect ring for Sarah. There were sliver ones, gold ones with little rubies in them, he just couldn't decide. He was already nervous enough thinking about popping the big question to his girlfriend of 3 years and this ring business wasn't helping either.

"Hey, Lynn!", Jerry looked up to see David Cash, better known as Kid Kash in the wrestling world, walking toward him. The younger man stopped and looked into the window with Jerry.

"So, did you find one yet?"

"No, I haven't decided on what to get her yet, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be"

"Not like you haven't been married before, Lynn"

"Yea but this is different, I don't know why, it just is"

"Did you at least decide how you wanted to ask her?"

"No, I haven't got a clue about that one"

"Jeez it ain't that hard, Lynn. I swear you got Alzheimer's or something, old man.". Jerry gave him a dirty look.

"Look, all you gotta do is cook something, set up some candles, beer..."

"Beer, David? I'm asking the girl to marry me, not taking her out for hot dogs"

"Alright, alright, some expensive shit then, romance it up, just the two of you, say some sappy crap and ask her"

Even if David was being a bit gross about it, he DID have a good plan.

"Alright, I'll try that. See David? You're not a dumb hick after all"

David laughed sarcastically as he walked off. Jerry looked at the rings one more time, when he was about to walk away, his eyes fell on a gold ring with unique designs in it.

"Perfect"

Christmas Eve

The snow fell outside of Jerry's posh Manhattan apartment, the fire place roared. He had called Sarah and asked her over for dinner. She would be there in an hour and he had fallen asleep and burned the food. Once he realized he couldn't save it, he called all of the restaurants in town. None were open.

"God damn it!"

He ran over to his fridge to see what he had, on the way over he stubbed his toe.

"Fuck!"

"Cabbage, tomatoes, leftover chicken breasts..."

Jerry grabbed what he could, he made a salad, heated up the left over breasts, mixed it together and made a chicken salad. He set everything David suggested up. The food, the Wine, the candles. Just as he lit the last candle there was a knock at the door. Jerry straighten up his shirt, unbuttoned the top button and answered the door.

"Hey hun", Sarah walked in wearing a long red and black dress. She handed Jerry her coat and walked into the living room. She took in the cherry aroma that filled the house.

"It smells so nice in here, Jerry"

He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

"You ready for dinner, Sarah?"

She turned around to face him.

"I'd rather skip it and go straight for dessert", she kissed Jerry softly. "Just kidding", she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled him over to the table. He pulled out her chair and then sat down himself.

"Ohhhh, chicken salad, my fav", Sarah dug in to her food. Jerry pulled out the box that had the ring from his pocket and played with it under the table.

"Uh...Sarah..."

Ring!

The phone rang at that moment.

"Be right back"

He walked over to the phone. He grabbed the phone base and unplugged it from the wall.

"Yonk!. No distractions today"

Jerry walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Sarah...ever since the first day I met you I..."

Chrip Chirp

Meow!

One of Jerry's Parakeets had gotten out of its cage and his cat was chasing it around.

"Oh for Christ's sake!"

He got up and chased the bird around until he caught and put it back in the cage.

"Anyway, Sarah, I..."

Before he could continue, a drop of water hit him on the head. He looked up.

"What the...?", just then the ceiling cracked a little and a gush of water poured out onto the table. Jerry and Sarah went flying back.

"What the FUCK is going on today?", Jerry thought to himself, how much bad luck could a person have?. He went up to the apartment above and talked to the tenant. Who was a blue haired old little lady, who left her tub running too long. Jerry came back downstairs, he patched up the hole in the ceiling and sat down on the couch next to Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah, tonight hasn't been the best of nights. But there is something I wanted to ask you. Might as well do it now before my apartment blows up. "

He got down in front of her and leaned his chin on her knees.

"From the first time I met you, I knew there was something special about you. Something different. Now after all of this time, I see it clearer and clearer. I want to be with you for the rest of my life"

He got on one knee and Sarah's eye widened.

"Sarah Rebecca Jenkins, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jeremy, yes, I will!"

The clock in the living room stuck "12:00 AM", it was officially Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Jerry"

"Merry Christmas"

They kissed as the night snow continued to fall.


End file.
